


Arranged marriage to John Lennon

by Beatlemania99



Category: The Beatles, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: A/n starts of when Arianna Johnson is humanArianna Johnson is 16 years old, her parents put her in an arranged marriage to John Lennon but Arianna is smart and knows that the Beatles are Vampires, she flees England to avoid a loveless marriage, she tries to commit suicide in Seattle just in the forest, but Edward and Bella find her and turn her, but when The Cullens and Arianna go to Liverpool, Arianna must face her fiancée, it's even worse when her fiancée is her soul mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Arianna’s POV**

I sat on my bed petrified, my Mum was putting me in an arranged marriage to John Lennon, but the Beatles are Vampires, they were turned in 1969, I won't survive with one Vampire, led alone four of them, it's practically a Death sentence, I could overhear the conversation, she told them that I was scared of Vampires because I've been attacked by one before.

“This can't be happening, not with a bloodsucking monster” I whispered to myself, “I heard that love” I heard John say, fuck, stupid Vampires and their enhanced senses, “Arianna, we'll give you a few days to come to terms with this, then you'll be moving in with John on Sunday” Mum said.

I have a few days to plan my escape, I decided to flee England on Saturday morning, I'll leave a note saying that marrying a Vampire is a Death sentence because I'm vulnerable to them.

**Time skip**

It's Saturday morning at last, my Mum trusted me on my own, the Beatles were in the studio in London and I'm currently in Liverpool, I grabbed a piece of paper and began to right a letter;

_Dear Mum, John, George, Paul and Ringo,_

_I'm leaving England, by the time you read this, I'll be out of the country, marrying a Vampire is a Death sentence because I am human therefore I'm vulnerable to them, it's not that I don't want to marry you John, but I'm only 16, I'm too young maybe one day, when I'm older, or when I've been turned then I might marry you John, but I will not marry you while I'm vulnerable, I know what your temper is like._

_From Arianna Johnson_

I put it on the kitchen table and headed to the airport with my things, I bought a ticket to Seattle, Washington, I should be safe there, I smiled as I sat on a seat near the window, I'll be safe in a few hours.

**John’s POV**

Sunday morning came, I went to collect my fiancée, but she'd left England, “Ringo did you see her decision to leave?” I asked, “no, I'm sorry John, she must have made a last minute decision, and I can't see last minute decisions” Ringo said.

“I need her though, she's my soul mate, without her, I'm lost” I said, “John, it'll be OK, I think you should wait until she's properly ready for marriage, if she left England then she just wants time to herself” Paul said, I nodded, he was right I didn't want to force Arianna to marry me, I wanted her to love me so I agreed to wait, ‘ _Arianna, my sweet soon-to-be fiancée, I'll wait for you but please return to me_ ’ I thought.

**Arianna’s POV**

I've been in Seattle for a week, my Mum rang me and ordered me to go back to England, I refused and hung up I grabbed a dagger that I kept on hand, I ran into the forest, I'll make sure that I can't be forced to marry him, I stabbed myself in the stomach.

I was caught by a girl before I could hit the ground, she had long Mahogany Brown hair and gold eyes, a man appeared beside her, ‘ _I know what you are, turn me_ ’ I thought, “she wants to be turned, Bella, I know you want to do this, I have faith in you” the man said softly.

Bella looked down at me with sad eyes, “see you in three days young one, try not to scream” she said quietly, I felt her kiss my forehead, then she bit my neck, I clamped my mouth shut, it hurts, I felt Bella pick me up and run before I lost all sense of time.

I heard my heart going into overdrive, I wasn't sure how long I'd been like this, Bella said it took three days, so the three days must be coming to an end, my heart abruptly stopped, and my eyes snapped open, I knew that my eyes must be red now, I looked around and saw seven pairs of gold eyes, “Bella, where are you?” I asked, “i’m here, I haven't left your side since I found you in Seattle” the mahogany brown haired girl said stepping forward.

“Somebody get me some animal blood, my throat's burning” I cried, “Alice there's some in the fridge” Bella said to a short black haired girl, she nodded and was gone in seconds, I looked at one of the blonde males, he had curly blonde hair, “you look like Peter” I said, “he’s my brother, how do you know him?” he asked, Alice returned with animal blood, I drank it before answering, “I was attacked by Vampire called Maria when I was 7, she tried to turn me, Peter ripped her off me and destroyed her, while Charlotte sucked the venom out before it could spread too far, ever since then I've been afraid of Vampires with red eyes” I said.

“Why did you attempt suicide?” Alice asked, “how did you know?” I asked her, “i have subjective visions, I sent Bella and Edward to try and stop you but by the time they'd got to you, you stabbed yourself” she said.

“My name is Arianna Johnson, I'm 16 years old, I originally came from Liverpool, my Mum put me in an arranged marriage to John Lennon, I panicked, I knew that they were vampires, I was scared out of my mind, I flees England as fast as possible, Mum found out that I'd run away, she rang me up and tried to order me back to England, I was desperate to avoid a loveless marriage so I stabbed myself, and you know what happened after that” I said.

Bella introduced to her husband Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, I took Bella's offer of living in her cottage with her, Edward and their daughter, I had finished unpacking my things.

“Ari, I'd like you to meet my daughter Renessme Carlie Cullen” Bella said, I  turned around to see Bella standing there with a girl who was about 12 or 13 years old, she had brown hair and brown eyes, I heard her heart, “a hybrid, I've met one of them before, his name was Nahuel” I said.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months since I was turned, human blood never affected me, “Ari, we have to leave Forks, Nessie wants us to go to Liverpool” Alice said, “Alice you know why I ran away from Liverpool” I said.

“Please, Ari, for me” Nessie said, I looked down at her, “ok, for you little sister” I said, Bella and Edward had adopted me and Nessie had become my baby sister, “thank you” Nessie said, “anything for you” I said kissing her cheek affectionately.

“I know it's easy going back to Liverpool sweetheart, but that was a nice thing you did for her” Bella said, “i know Mum, but I literally can't say no to her, even if going back to Liverpool makes her happy, then I'll do it for her” I said, Bella and Edward are the best parents I've ever had and Nessie is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet.

**John’s POV**

Six months, it's been six fucking months since Arianna left England and I haven't heard from her, I'm starting to get worried, Ringo came running into my room smiling, “there’s a vegetarian coven coming to Liverpool, and Arianna is one of them” Ringo said, my head snapped up, “she’s coming back to me” I said, “she was adopted by Bella and Edward Cullen just after her transformation, she only agreed to return for her little sister, who's a Vampire human hybrid” Ringo said.

“How do I approach her?” I asked, “Edward, Bella, and their four adoptive siblings will be attending school, it will take them time to convince Arianna to approach you, I suggest we approach Edward and Bella at school since Arianna is their adoptive daughter” Ringo said, I nodded, “thank you Rings” I said.

I smiled brightly knowing that I'll soon have my fiancée back, I couldn't wait to kiss her and hold her close, I would whisper sweet things in her ear and I'd tell her how much I'd missed her, I knew that this coven would be protective of Arianna because she's still within her newborn year, I also wanted to meet Arianna’s younger adoptive sister, they seem to be close.

**Arianna’s POV**

We made it to Liverpool, England, I sighed I knew that my birth mother had died in a car accident, because Alice told me, and to be honest, I didn't care, that woman expected far too much from me, we unpacked, I was sharing a room with my sister.

The following morning was a Monday, a school day, I knew that Carlisle had enrolled Mum, Dad, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper in the high school that I used to go to, I didn't want to go, at least not yet, I didn't want to approach John yet.

“We’re off to school now” Aunt Alice said, we nodded, as they left, Nessie and I had breakfast, “Ari, you should give your fiancée a chance” Nessie said, “i don't Nessie, , I was forced to be with him, I would rather fall in love first rather than be trapped in a loveless marriage” I said.

The day went on, I received a text from Aunt Alice, John had approached them, he wanted to see me, they were bringing him here, “Nessie, Mum and Dad are bringing him here” I said just as the front door opened, we're in our room.

Renesmee got up and went downstairs, I could hear the conversation obviously, George and Nessie were mates, “Arianna it's time to face you fiancée” Esme said, I slowly got up and walked down the stairs with my eyes down, “Arianna, is that you my love?” John asked, I took a deep breath.

I looked up, our eyes met and we couldn't look away, crap, he's my mate, I wanted to get away from him, not be forced to be with him in this life too, “Ari, he's your mate” Dad said, “Dad help me out of this” I said looking at him, “there is no way out of this sweetheart” Mum said, “oh fine I'll be unavailable loveless marriage with him then” I turned and walked upstairs, “Ari, please accept our bond” John said grabbing my hand, I felt a surge of electricity shoot through my body, “i accept our bond” I said sighing in defeat, I heard my family cheering, John was in front of me instantly


End file.
